Dynamics processors, though widely used in various signal processing applications, can cause unwanted compression in various frequency bands due to an audio input signal of a different frequency band, otherwise referred to as intermodulation distortion (“IM”). Such IM reduces the overall quality of an electronic device's audio output as additional audio signals are formed at harmonic frequencies of the audio input signal's frequency band, as well at non-linearly related frequencies.